


Remember

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sempre se acostuma com uma repetição. Por mais que ela faça sofrer.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

Sentei-me na poltrona marrom de couro velho de meu pai. Ele costuma ficar ali relembrando e contando histórias antigas para mim e meus irmãos enquanto minha mãe preparava o jantar. Olhei para fora. A vista dava para a estrada de pedra, que vinha desde o portão de madeira até a porta de entrada. O sol de fim de tarde tingia a copa das árvores ao longe, fazendo desenhos disformes com luz e sombra. As flores do jardim alcançando o parapeito da janela veneziana da sala. Não havia um dia em que eu não ficava debruçada ali a lhe esperar. Podia ouvir novamente o barulho da correia, os pneus sob as folhas e pequenos frutos que ficavam espalhados pelo chão. O vento lhe acariciando a face enrubescida pelo esforço de pedalar. Os cabelos castanhos esvoaçando. Era ali perto do jardim que você deixava sua bicicleta velha, com as flores que colhia no caminho dentro do cesto. Você as amarrava com a fita que prendia seu cabelo, desmanchando suas tranças, e me entregava o buquê de flores silvestres com uma referencia exageradamente masculina, às vezes beijava minha mão. Eu ria e deixava as flores num jarro de barro com água, sabendo que elas não durariam muito, mas o suficiente até você voltar e me trazer um novo ramalhete. As fitas eu guardava numa caixa de papelão cor de pêssego, junto com as futuras cartas que trocaríamos por todos esses anos.

 

Lembro-me da primeira vez que te vi. Tinha um olhar determinado. Me disseram para ficar longe, pois garotas da cidade grande eram um perigo para os bons costumes. Sempre fui meio teimosa então me aproximei de você por ingênua curiosidade e me encantei com seu brilho, sua vivacidade e seu jeito intenso de viver cada momento. A verdade é que eu queria um pouco de você para mim.

 

Ficamos amigas e você fazia questão de me levar até em casa, na sua bicicleta. Eu nunca havia andado de bicicleta na vida então você ficava caminhando ao meu lado, me segurando, dando apoio. Perdi as contas de tantas vezes que caí, mas você sempre estava lá para me levantar. Uma vez, fui desviar de um buraco na estrada de terra e caí em cima de você, perto de uma cerca de arame. Nosso material espalhado pelo chão. A respiração ofegante. Suas grandes íris castanhas me encarando. Um segundo e você me beijou. Um contato tímido e suave, sentindo por um instante o toque molhado de sua língua. Levei um susto e sai de cima de seu corpo, esbarrando na bicicleta e caindo logo em seguida. Eu não entendia. Você parecia confusa. Sabe aquela hora em que você se levantou e apoiou as mãos na cerca? A luz do sol lhe dando uma silhueta angelical, deixando seus cabelos quase dourados. Naquele momento eu vi que não existia nada de errado entre a gente e que eu nunca mais queria te ver triste. Abracei-lhe e ficamos ali, vendo o sol se pôr, em silencio. Você me perverteu e eu gostei.

 

Amizade obsessiva? Afinidade exagerada? Não sei do que chamar. Sei que compartilhávamos mente, alma e corpo.

 

Um dia você chegou apressada, sem flores, nem sorriso. Fomos até o campo de trigo, onde o sol do entardecer testemunhava nosso amor, para um ultimo momento intimo. Você seguiria os trilhos do progresso e realizaria seus sonhos de menina da cidade grande. Eu ficaria para cuidar da casa, herdar a fazenda e tomar conta de minha família. Prometemos manter contato por cartas e que seriamos uma da outra, não importando o que ocorresse. Se uma de nós fosse casar, seria por simples conveniência.

 

Dez primaveras se passaram. Nossas cartas nos dando forças para seguirmos adiante com nossas vidas. Eu continuei solteira, não ia deixar a fazenda em nome de outra pessoa. Meu pai morreu, meus irmãos mudaram-se. Você tornou-se enfermeira e casou-se com um doutor. Recebi o convite e no verso estava escrito “Se você vier, eu fujo com você”. Mas eu não fui. Minha mãe adoecera e eu não podia deixá-la. Depois disso eu nunca mais recebi nenhuma carta sua. Continuei mandando as minhas, sem resposta, até que a ultima voltou. Duas semanas depois, vi no jornal o nome das vítimas da guerra, combatentes e membros da cruz vermelha. Seu nome estava lá. Foi difícil crer em meus olhos. Passei noites derramando lágrimas por você em silêncio para não acordar os empregados da casa. A jovem senhora destas terras tornou-se velha.

 

Agora os dias são todos iguais. As flores do jardim desabrocham, os pássaros cantam para atrair as fêmeas, as vacas pastam junto com suas crias. Tudo está no lugar certo, ou quase tudo. Sua falta me faz pensar se conseguiríamos ser felizes se eu tivesse ido junto com você. Ou se você tivesse fugido e ficado aqui comigo, levando uma vida bucólica. Eu gostava dessa vida, mas depois de te perder, tudo isso parece sem graça, branco e preto.

 

Minhas lembranças foram divididas em duas partes. A parte em que você está comigo e a parte em que você não está. É duro saber que você não voltará. Dói quando você não está aqui. Olhar para cada canto desta casa em que você deixou sua presença me causa tristeza. Antes, as lembranças me saciavam, mas hoje, nem isso. Saber que um dia eu acordei com você ao meu lado não torna as coisas mais fáceis para mim. Sinto uma imensa vontade de voltar no momento em que estava em seus braços. Revisitando todas as conversas e os silêncios. Cada olhar, cada gesto. Tudo que sobrou de você ficou intacto. Temo o dia que a memória falhar e eu não conseguir distinguir o que realmente aconteceu. Há momentos que eu simplesmente me esqueço que estou sozinha e começo a falar com você. Mas você não está aqui. Seria insuportável se eu não tivesse me acostumado. Sempre se acostuma com uma repetição. Por mais que ela faça sofrer.


End file.
